marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 2 3
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Nurse Helga * Haggar the Horrible * * * Locations: * * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Blue van * Wheelchair * Moving van * Limo | Synopsis1 = Exasperated by Detective Neil Garrett's skepticism, Spider-Man goes over the details of how Eddie Brock went from being a hotshot reporter to the half-alien monster, explaining that the Venom symbiote attaches itself to a host like a living costume and feeds off their body until its host can no longer sustain it. Detective Garrett scoffs at the notion of the Venom symbiote being an extraterrestrial, however, and walks away. Spider-Man protests at being given the cold shoulder, but Detective Garrett states that he's old-fashioned, that superhero or not Spider-Man is still a civilian, and that it's against regulations to involve civilians in police proceedings. Spider-Man tells Detective Garrett that nothing about this case is by-the-book, and the policeman agrees to leak some details to the press in order to both give the police time to gear up and Spider-Man an opportunity to hunt down Venom first. Departing, Detective Garrett reminds Spider-Man that he's still an illegal vigilante, and that the next time they meet he'll be placing him under arrest. Later that evening a news bulletin announcing an arrest warrant for Eddie Brock is put out on the news, Eddie himself watching it for a moment before turning off the TV and putting his fist through it. Opening the window, Eddie sobs that he always gave the symbiote what it wanted, and in return it's only given him misey and pain. Leaning out the window, Eddie demands for it to tell him why it doesn't want him anymore. The next day, Peter tells Aunt May about his fight with Venom, using his spider powers to help paint her house. May is upset by the gratuitous violence and asks Peter to talk about something else. Peter apologizes, saying he thought she'd be okay with it since she'd asked him to tell her everything. May tells Peter she does want to know everything about his activities as Spider-Man, just not in gory detail; before bringing up the subject of Flash Thompson's coma. When she remarks that it's everyone's responsibility to look after him, Peter realizes what she's done and she asks him not to be upset. Eddie Brock huddles in a fetal position on the floor of his apartment's bathroom, and as the symbiote returns he asks why it leaves him when it knows he'll die without it. As it rebonds to him, the symbiote mocks his anguish and asks if he trusts it. Eddie says he doesn't know anymore, and that he feels empty and lost to the point where he's almost completely lost his sense of self. The next day, Peter, Randy Robertson, Gloria Grant, John Anderson, and Caryn Earle help Aunt May and Liz Allan-Osborn move Flash into the downstairs apartment; Liz hugging Peter and thanking him for agreeing to help look after Flash. Comparing Flash's burly resident nurse Helga to Haggar the Horrible, Peter sees everyone off and sits with Flash as the sun goes down. Heading out to search for Venom, Spider-Man doesn't notice he's being followed until Venom mockingly calls out to him just before delivering a sucker-punch. Spider-Man dodges Venom's followup lunge, causing him to slam into the ground and enraging him. As Venom snarls that he won't make the same mistake twice, Spider-Man dodges his charge - emulating a toreador - and sends an enraged Venom crashing through the skylight of a warehouse. Spider-Man peers into the skylight, jokingly emulating a judge at a diving competition as he enters the warehouse. Only seeing a naked Eddie Brock, Spider-Man asks if he and the symbiote have given up. Eddie recoils from Spider-Man and tells him to stay away, fearfully telling Spider-Man that the symbiote's been in the driver's seat of Venom for a while now and that he's just walked into its trap. Spider-Man assures him that the symbiote's powerless goop without a host, but the symbiote snares him with tendrils and sneers that it is all Eddie Brock ever was and is, but that it wants more -- chiefly to go home. As the symbiote bonds with Spider-Man, Eddie sadly states that he tried to warn Spider-Man that the symbiote's changing, adapting and evolving, and that he's of no use to it anymore. Eddie laments that he always thought that the symbiote wanted to be with him when it was Spider-Man it wanted to be bonded to all along. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}